Living Under a Paper Moon
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "You're going to do the right thing... you're going to marry her... make her happy... And perhaps you'll find your own happiness along the way" Her faith in him seemed to hurt more than he'd ever imagined it could.


AU- The night before Greg's wedding.

Enjoy- review ;)

Disclaimer- I own zilch

**Living Under a Paper Moon**

The full moon seemed to consume the sky, the sliver catching the clouds as the night remained firmly in its place. Desert surrounded them gleaming in the pale light as they watched the stars overhead cigarette smoke passing them by. Shivers were shared as it sunk in that their midnight encounters were to come to an end as the tides of change took place.

"Are you nervous?" Sara whispered turning to him. His eye gleamed in the poor light, his soul pictured in the stars. That was all they did out here in the middle of nowhere; talk. They would share all of the things that had fallen in and out of place in their lives- their deepest fears, the most cordial wishes.

"I should be" The shrug of his shoulders seemed to pull her closer. Their fingers tangled against the hood of his truck, the warmth of the engine glowing not far beneath their bodies. He was getting married tomorrow- he was giving away his forever. "I just... I don't feel anything... Is that wrong?"

"Yes" She breathed. Their history indicated to the honesty they could paint in these lingering moments. Greg knew it was wrong. He knew that he should have been happy- he should have been feeling anything but emptiness.

"Perhaps I shouldn't do it... Perhaps I should disappear and not come back?" He suggested to the sky waiting for a higher power to show some sense of understanding- to tell him what was to be done. Because he had lost all sense of knowing the moment the words _'Will you marry me'_ found themselves past his lungs.

"You shouldn't do that" Sara stated as she rested her head against his chest listening to the sound of his heart beating as if listening to his true wants. "You're going to do the right thing... you're going to marry her... make her happy... And perhaps you'll find your own happiness along the way" Her faith in him seemed to hurt more than he'd ever imagined it could.

"What if...it's you?" He muttered, his fingers moving through her hair, displacing the inky black curls. He realised there was no point in lying, trying to cover up what he was thinking, not here. He had always worn his heart on his sleeve- words had never been needed but this time he needed to say something.

"I couldn't make you happy..." She replied holding his hand up against the light studying the place where his wedding ring would make its matter the next day. It was the right thing to do- it was time they let go of this platonic attempt at love.

"You would... you'd make me happier than anything else" Greg realised that his heart seemed to break with the truth.

"Then... I can be yours... for tonight" Sara propped herself up on her elbows. She wanted to make it stop- she didn't want him to hurt. But she knew she would never be able to stop time so she would just give him a night.

Sara met his eye, her expression speaking more than her words ever could as she unfastened the buttons on her shirt with a quiver of anticipation on her lips. Greg pressed his lips against hers gently, his entire body relaxing as though he had been waiting for this moment his entire life.

She deepened the kiss, her hands slipping inside his shirt carefully moving over his skin leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. How many years he had imagined what it would be like to be tangled in her arms but somehow all of those images had fallen flat in comparison. As they undressed he found himself captivated with the way the moon light danced with her pale skin, the way her body felt pressed up against his.

"I love you" He breathed heavily against her neck, pressing kisses against her collar bone realising that perhaps that he would never be able to say those words again. She pressed her eyes closed, nodding at what he'd said, biting her lower lip.

"I need you Greg" The words were less than a whimper settling in the air as she clung to his body, to the feeling of his form over her. Dipping his head he pressed a heavy kiss to her lips as he pushed into her. She gasped into the kiss her whole body tensing as if set on fire, as the rush seemed descend on her system.

"You feel so good" Sara leant up whispering in his ear her feet pressed firmly against the hood of the truck, her toes curled with the wave of pleasure. Greg kissed her carefully, meeting her eye before he moved further slowing thrusting into her as her hips matched every one of his movements. It was as if their bodies were completely in tune- each movement perfect in unravelling their entanglement.

"You're incredible" Greg gasped as their bodies moved against each other the world melting into a haze as the only thing that seemed to matter was the here and now. Sweat glistened on their bodies as each agonising moment brought them closer to the end.

Sara's nails scraped down Greg's back, her hands pulling him in deeper, her body shivering as she cried out his name her muscles clenching him around him over and over. He found himself reeling from the feeling of her tightening around him, spilling into her as it all seemed to crumble around them.

Greg pressed a breathless kiss to Sara's lips before he moved to lay down beside her, his exhausted body burning with the desire.

"I don't want this to end" He said watching her, moving her hair gently away from her face. Her cheeks glowing with colour, the heat radiating from her skin. Sara kissed him, her hand over his heart, her wedding band glowing in the darkness.

"It has to..." The words like sandpaper on her tongue.

"I'm never going to forget tonight" Greg told her realising that this was it. It was over. Their encounters had come to an end; they would never be sharing their thoughts or trying to make sense of the world together again.

**The End **


End file.
